Akatsuki Slaves!
by gothicangel0827
Summary: When 9 fan girls and 1 fan boys get the Akatsuki given to them how will they handle the power? Will they use it to their benifit or will they help the Akatsuki get free of their curse?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this is a new story that I have and I have a bunch of OCs in here. Now let's start.**

**WARNING!- made from cookies, brownies, and cupey cakes.**

**___________________________________________:)___________________________**

"Where in Jashin's name are we?!" Hidan yelled in Pein's ears.

Pein looked around to see noting but blackness and said "We must have been kidnapped when we slept."

"No way, I never sleep," Sasori reasoned.

"Then why are we here, un?" Deidara asked Sasori.

"How do you expect me to know everything?!" Sasori snapped at his partner.

"Sheesh! Somebody better get their ass out of my face!" Kakuzu yelled.

"Hey! I can't move thank you very much!" Konan snapped at him.

"Kisame, your sword is digging into my back…" Itachi complained.

Kisame rolled his eyes even though nobody could see it in the darkness and said, "Like Konan said, I can't move either!"

"Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Tobi is scared!!!" Tobi whined.

"Calm down Tobi, **your gonna hit somebody you ass.**" Zetsu commanded.

"Alright guys let's look for a door or something." Pein said, searching the wall next to him. He felt the other members search also and soon Pein found the door. He searched for a door knob and failed to find one. He pushed hard on the door and it easily opened, spilling out the criminals like they were clowns in a clown car.

The group let out painful moans and Pein looked around to see where they were at. He found dark blue walls and a bed. The bed had a giant skeleton on the sheets and black pillows. He also saw that the room had a black book self full of books and next to the shelves was a black desk with a black chair. He looked back to see where they were trapped and saw that they were in a small dresser. He got up and went to the book self. He grabbed on of the books that had the words 'Soul Eater Vol. 1' on the spine. He leafed through the pages and saw that it wasn't a normal book. The book had normal words but it also had black and white pictures. He put the book back on the shelf and went to the desk. He then saw similar books but with other titles. He then noticed two white doors. He opened the door that was closest to him and it revealed a hallway.

He waved for the other members to follow him and they did. They walked over to the railing and bent down. They saw ten people scattered around the room and they we talking. There were nine girls and one guy.

"Alright! The meeting is now officially started." The guy with light brown hair said.

The room went silent and he cleared his throat.

"Alright, Group 1? Did you finish watching Soul Eater?" He asked to a dark brown haired girl and a dark blonde haired girl, both in recliners.

"Yup!" The two girls said in unison.

"Kay. Now, Group 2? Did you finish Skip Beat?" He asked a girl with bleach blonde hair and a girl with light red hair, who were laying down on the floor.

The girls didn't say anything, but instead the red head nodded while the bleach blonde made a peace sign.

The boy nodded a couple of times and then spoke up again, "Alright Group 3, did you finish Save Me! Lollipop?"

A girl with black hair and a girl with strawberry hair (who were on those chairs that they use on American Idol, I don't know what they're called) high fived each other and smiled.

"Group 4 did you finish Full Moon O Sagashite?" He asked.

Two girls who looked exactly the same gave a warm smile and nodded. ( They have brown hair and one has blue streaks while the other has green and they are on a love seat)

"And finally me and Hannah finished One Piece." He said with a nod to a light haired brunette who was sitting backwards on a regular chair, as he fell backward and fell into a beanbag chair.

"And now we have loads of free time." He continued. The Akatsuki soon got bored until the red head said, "Well I still think that Sasori's art is better."

"No way. Art is a bang." The dark haired blonde said, poking the red head.

"No, art is eternal!" the red head exclaimed.

"Art is a bang!" the dark haired blonde said.

"Tobi is a good boy!" The brunette said, raising her arms and leaning back in her recliner.

The red head chuckled and the dark blonde rolled her eyes.

"I don't care what you say. Hidan's still the hottest." The black haired one said, letting out a sigh as she opened her bag of chips.

"He may be the hottest but Kakuzu could still kick his ass." The bleach blonde sneered stealing one of the black haired girl's chips.

"Yeah right!" The black haired one said throwing a blanket at the bleach blonde, who merely laughed.

"If Kakuzu could kick Hidan's ass, Itachi could kick every Akatsuki member's ass!" the strawberry blonde girl said.

"No way! Kisame could easily fling him around!" The brunette with the blue streaks said.

"Well yeah. But Zetsu's sexier." The brunette with green streaks said.

"What makes him sexier than Hidan?" the black haired girl asked.

"It's two bodies for the price of one!" the brunette with green streaks exclaimed and the brunette with blue streaks through popcorn at her.

"Yeah, well Pein has six bodies!" the light haired brunette said.

Everyone's jaw dropped and they through snacks at the girl who was laughing her head off.

"That's enough everyone!" the brown haired boy ordered. And the girls stopped bickering.

"Konan's the hottest. End of discussion." He said with an evil smirk. It was quiet for a minute and soon they were bending over laughing.

"Alright, it's almost twelve and we are done. Let's go to bed." The guy ordered. The girls got up and headed to the stairs where the Akatsuki was eavesdropping. They scurried into the blue room and hid in different places. The dark blonde walked in and went to the dresser where the Akatsuki fell out of. She opened one of the drawers and pulled out underwear and pajamas. She then left again and the group waited ten minutes before they came out of hiding.

"I can't believe this…" Kisame said.

"I know! How can a girl say that plant-guy is sexier than me?" Hidan whined.

Kakuzu whacked him on the back of his head and said, "That's not the point, you idiot."

"Well Tobi likes the girl who said 'Tobi is a good boy'!" Tobi said.

"Tobi, un! Will you shut…" Deidara was cut off when they heard the other door open to reveal the brown haired girl and the dark blonde who was in the bathtub naked. The brunette saw the team and screamed. The blonde haired girl saw them to and jumped out of the tub, put on a towel and an over to the boys and she did a roundhouse kick in Hidan's stomach. He bent over and she looked at the rest of the team and glared at the boys.

"Why in hell are you at our house?!" She snapped.

"Because we appeared in your damn dresser, you bitch!" Hidan moaned from the floor.

"Then why are you cosplaying?!" the brunette snapped at the same time with the blonde.

"What the hell is cosplaying?!" Kakuzu snapped back.

"When you dress up as an anime character! No why are you dressed up as the Akatsuki?!" the girls again snapped in unison.

"Because we are the real Akatsuki, un!" Deidara said coldly.

"Okay then 'Deidara'…let me see your mouth hands!" the blonde snapped.

Deidara rolled his eye and rose up his hands. Two slits in his hands opened and two tongues rolled out. The girls' eyes widened and they let out a shriek.

"What is it?!" the boy asked, slamming open the door to reveal himself and the other girls.

They saw Deidara's mouth hand and they covered their mouths to keep from screaming.

"S-so y-you are t-the real A-Akatsuki…" the brunette stuttered.

The Akatsuki rolled their eyes and Hidan got up.

"So, did you hear the conversation we had downstairs?" The red head asked.

Tobi nodded like a maniac and the girls and boy started to laugh like they had just inhaled laughing gas. The Akatsuki raised their eye brows and the laughter stopped.

"WELL FUCK!!!!!!!!!" they all screamed together.

The Akatsuki was shocked and the dark blonde was the first to speak after that. She said, "Well do you have anywhere to go since you know…you came out of my dresser?"

The Akatsuki shook their heads and they ran to the only large window in the room. Zetsu opened the window and Itachi jumped out.

…Well it's more like he jumped out, ran into something, and fell. We looked out the window and the red head said, "Looks like you're tied to us."

The Akatsuki looked back at her and the other people were nodding.

__________________________________An Explanation Later____________________

"…Now to sum it up it looks like your tied to the person that likes you the most." The boy finished, crossing his arms and nodding.

"That's great and all but if we're gonna be tied to you we deserve names." Konan said.

"I'm Scott." The boy said.

"I'm Kelly!" The dark brown haired girl said.

"I'm Samantha," the dark blonde said.

"I'm Amy." The red head said.

"I'm Hannah," the light brown haired girl said.

"I'm Crystal," The bleach blonde said.

"I'm Raven" the black haired girl said.

"I'm Kristen, and I'm Cassie's twin" The brunette with the green streaks said.

"I'm Cassie, and I'm Kristen's twin" the brunette with blue streaks said.

"And I'm Chloe." The strawberry blonde said.

**________________________________End of Chapie!_________________________**

**Well this is the end and if you want me to make more chapters, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people of the world! Are you ready to rock?!**

**I hope so, because this month I made a commitment that I would update each of my stories at least once…**

**Now let's get started on this story!!!! :D**

"Talking"

"_Whispering"_

"**Yelling"**

Song

_Thinking_

**_____________________________line___________________________________**

_~Samantha's POV~_

"You guys will have to sleep down here tonight since we don't have enough beds and you probably don't want to share a bed with the opposite gender…" Scott said before any of us got the chance to go to bed.

The Akatsuki nodded and Kristen and Cassie left to get pillows and blankets for the Akatsuki. They then returned five minutes later with ten black pillows, and ten black blankets.

"Sorry, Samantha, but they're gonna use your extra pillows and extra blankets," Cassie said, before Kristen handed them out to the Akatsuki. They gladly took them with some grumbles from Hidan, which sounded like, "fucking kids… treating us like kids…the fuckers…"

This in return got a pillow whacked across the back of his head by the one and only Kakuzu.

"Ouch! Kakuzu, what the hell?!" Hidan asked/yelled at his partner.

"One, stop being so noisy… and two, at least we are staying here for free. They could have kicked us out, and from what Scott told us, we could be wandering for a while since this is not our dimension." Kakuzu explained, before hitting him one more time across his head and then found a spot on the floor and put the pillow down. He laid his head on it and wrapped the blanket around him and fell asleep almost instantly. The other Akatsuki members followed suit and soon all of them were asleep (with an exception for Sasori).

"I'm gonna go finish my bath since _some people_;" – I glared at the Akatsuki – "interrupted my last one!" I mumbled, as I walked back up the stairs, dressed in only underwear and a towel.

I opened the door to the bathroom and removed the two things that were covering me up. I got into the now ice cold water and washed up. I soaked in the water a little longer before getting out once again and getting dressed in puffy black pants and an extra large purple T-Shirt. I rung my hair of all water and combed it a couple times to free all of the tangles. I hung up my towels on the hook on the back of the door before scooping up my dirty clothes and leaving. I got into my room, which was between Kristen's & Cassie's shared room and Kelly's room. I switched the fan and lights on before opening my closet door and throwing the clothing in a pile on the floor. I walked back over to the switches and turned off the light. I plopped down on my bed, only a few feet away and cursed under my breath about forgetting to pull loose the comforter and sheets. I searched a little bit before I found the rim of it and wiggled my way under it.

I laid in one position for about 10 seconds before I flipped the other way.

…10 seconds later I switched over again.

I was getting rather hot – seeing that it was the middle of summer - so I bundled up the comforter and threw it across the room, thus hitting my wall and falling to the floor in a bundled mess.

I grumbled more curses before throwing my head back on the pillow and falling asleep after many twists and turns.

~~~~Morning~~~~

I woke up by the beep of my alarm clock and once again muttered cuss word and threw it across the room to crash against the wall and fall in to the bundle that was made up of my comforter.

I glared at it for a little longer before flopping back down on the bed and pulling the sheet up to my nose.

I was about to fall back asleep when Crystal burst through my door yelling, "RISE AND SHINE, MY WONDERFUL FRIEND OF DARKNESS!!!" with Kristen and Cassie in the back round in unison with a weird voice, "_Darkness!"_

I slightly moved my covers and glared at her, knowing that she set my alarm clock when I was in the bath – like she normally does. She only smirked and I glared at her longer. I tossed my sheets over my head in which Crystal yanked them completely off of the bed.

I brought my right foot up and kicked her in the nose. She recoiled a bit before rubbing her nose a bit. When she removed her hand a drop of blood ran down lip. She then smiled at me and I groaned.

"Come on… Let's go fix that…" I mumbled, still half-asleep.

We left the comfort of my bedroom and walked downstairs to see Sasori in the kitchen and everyone else in the Akatsuki still asleep. Crystal was now cupping her nose with her hand as we walked into the kitchen. I sat her down next to Sasori, who was reading a book he had found, and he gave Crystal a questioning look. I rummaged through the cabinets until I came across a small white box with a red plus on the top. I grabbed that and walked back over to Sasori and Crystal.

I pried Crystal's hands off of her nose and saw that a river of blood was running along her jaw line.

I grabbed a napkin and wiped away the blood and then snapped her nose back into place with my bare hands.

"Ouch!!!" She hollered.

"Hold still…" I ordered. She nodded and went completely still. I grabbed some bandage tape and a taped her nose back into place. Once I was done I glared at her and said, "If you know the results of what happens when you wake me up on Sunday, why do you do it once a month?"

She shrugged and said, "…I really don't know…" with a blank face.

I slightly laughed before asking, "Did you take your medication this morning?"

"Did you take your 'shut the hell up' this morning?!" She replied with fake anger in her voice.

"You two are weird…" Sasori added from Crystal's side. We nodded our heads in unison and Raven, Kristen, Cassie, and Amy walked in, all of them still looking half-asleep.

Amy wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand, the twins kept stumbling over their feet, and Raven yawned before saying tiredly, "Good morning Samantha…Crystal…Sasori…"

The twins were now at the table with their head on the dark wood. Amy was leaning against the door frame, that lead to the living room, where the Akatsuki were still sleeping. Raven started making coffee when she looked at the clock and saw that it was only 6 in the morning.

"Oh God, this is probably the earliest I've ever gotten up in my life…" She muttered, squinting to see if she was wrong.

"I too…" I muttered.

"Us three…" The twins said in unison, like they normally speak like unless someone is only talking to one of them.

"Not me!" Crystal said with a smile.

"Nor I…" Sasori added.

"I fourth…" Kelly said from beside Amy, along with Scott, Hannah, and Chloe.

"Good morning, ya'll!" Hannah said, with her southern accent, smile, and closed eyes. (She falls asleep easily and gets distracted easily)

"Other than Sasori is anyone of the Akatsuki up?" Scott asked, with only his black workout pants on. He rubbed his stomach and yawned.

"Nope…" I responded, waving over to Raven to make me, Scott, and Kelly some coffee too. Raven, Kelly, Scott and I were the only three people in the house that can handle coffee without getting cramps or stomach aches. Raven nodded and put in more water into the wonderful coffee maker.

"I'll let them sleep in till 7:30 and then I'll wake them up…!" I said, waking up a bit at the smell of coffee.

"Chloe, how did you sleep?" Crystal asked the quiet person of our group.

She shrugged and said, "Okay…I have had worse though…"

I looked over at Sasori and covered the side of my mouth with my right hand a whispered, "_She went a whole week without sleeping once…"_

"Wow…" He said back.

Raven gave me, Kelly, and Scott our coffee and Scott started drinking it black while me and Kelly were putting hot coco mix in there with a couple spoons of sugar in each of our cups. We stirred our coffee a couple of times to make sure most of the sugar dissolved into the drink before we took a sip. Scott was already finishing his up and started rinsing it out in the sink.

"Hey Kelly…can you make some of your eggs?" Amy asked more awake now but still looked kind of sleepy.

"Sure!" Kelly said, getting up and going to the silver refrigerator and grabbing the bottle of soy sauce and the eggs. She set those down next to the silver and black stove and pulled out a pan from the cabinet next to the oven. She turned on the stove and cracked open one of the eggs. She poured the…white thing and yolk… on the pan and threw away the shell in the trash can next to her. She poured some soy sauce on the eggs and stirred them up while I started making toast. Kelly looked at me and said, "The Amityville toaster…"

"Make breakfast spooky…" I continued.

"Spooky talking toaster…!" Scott added, making beacon.

"Spooky eat me toast…!" the twins added with their heads still on the table.

"…Yum yum yum…" Everyone else beside Sasori and Raven added.

Everyone looked at Sasori and he was sort of twitching as Raven added, "…Human Hand…"

We started laughing and I looked at the clock and it read, 7:30 so I walked into the living room and convent for me the stereo was right next to the team so I plugged in my headphones to it and put in a CD. I started listening to the song for a while so when it came to the course I paused the song, unplugged my headphones, turned the volume up to MAX and grabbed the remote. I walked back to the kitchen and signaled the other people to cover their ears. Everyone did and Sasori gave me a confused look. I smiled and pressed play and the house was soon filled with the course of Poker Face by Lady GaGa.

Can't read my,

Can't read my,

No he can't read my Poker Face

(She's got to love nobody)

Can't read my,

Can't read my,

No he can't read my Poker Face

(She's got to love nobody)

By this time everyone (except Sasori) in the kitchen was laughing our asses of at the looks on the Akatsuki's faces. Some of them were standing up and in fighting position at the loud noise.

We were still laughing as the Akatsuki stormed into the kitchen to raise hell, but when they saw the food they immediately stopped what they were doing and started eating. Me and my best friends were high-fiveing each other as the S-Ranked group at in silence.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________lol_

***phew* I GOT A CHAPTER UP YAY!!!!**


	3. AN Happy Halloween

Hello everyone… I have not fulfilled my commitment of updating every one of my stories… sorry… anyways I hope you have a wonderful Halloween and please don't get hit by any cars… (God I sound like my mother) you guys are wonderful so don't let the Jack-O-Lanterns burn out because they protect you from Sam Hane (He is the creator of Halloween) (but he is freaking awesome)!

SO HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!!!!!!


End file.
